WARFRAME Wiki talk:Banning Policy
Reports (Edit Below) - Vandalizing the Karak page - Take it away, mods!- 6079Smith (talk) 02:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - exterminated ChickenBar (talk) 03:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - Badmouthing - You know what to do - 6079Smith (talk) 07:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - kicked ChickenBar (talk) 08:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) and - Generally being jackasses towards other anons - 6079Smith (talk) 16:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - purged ChickenBar (talk) 16:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) - soliciting sexual favors from 14berts (read: asking him to suck his ****) - this isn't a brothel - 6079Smith (talk) 02:42, October 15, 2014 (UTC) - past comments look legit, will keep an eye on it ChickenBar (talk) 03:56, October 15, 2014 (UTC) - flaming people on the Nyx Page - 6079Smith (talk) 16:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) - punched ChickenBar (talk) 17:35, October 16, 2014 (UTC) - vandalized the Companions page - 6079Smith (talk) 08:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC) - he is doing it in good faith and so far he's not persisting his edit, forgiven Twilight053 (talk) 15:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) 153.107.97.164 vandalized the Kubrow Eggs page I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 01:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - Terminated by User:Twilight053 ChickenBar (talk) 15:39, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - vandal-translated the page into Portuguese - the IP address appears to be from Brazil - 6079Smith (talk) 17:28, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - exiled ChickenBar (talk) 19:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) 49.144.214.171- Has been completely vile to people in the comments section. An obvious troll. Camelslayer (talk) 19:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) - blocked, pleased do not alter previous posts ChickenBar (talk) 19:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) 104.156.227.207 - His only edit is pretty self explanatory. Has already been rollback-ed of course. — Gat235 (talk) 20:01, October 21, 2014 (UTC) - dissolved ChickenBar (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2014 (UTC) 109.123.93.166 - Seven minutes later, we get another "cool guy". Tried to remove all content from page. — Gat235 (talk) 20:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC) - derezzed ChickenBar (talk) 21:34, October 21, 2014 (UTC) - general asshattery, particularly towards console users - PC Master Race bleh... - 6079Smith (talk) 16:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) - decomposed ChickenBar (talk) 17:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) - his comments are just plain mean... - you know what to do - 6079Smith (talk) 12:55, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - destroyed ChickenBar (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - minor vandal on the Archwing page - 6079Smith (talk) 17:46, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - dematerialize ChickenBar (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2014 (UTC) - apologies for deleting his comments, but he keeps spamming "pullfordays" in Greedy Pull's comments section - #SpamForDays - 6079Smith (talk) 18:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) - seems harmless for now, let's keep an eye on it ChickenBar (talk) 20:03, October 28, 2014 (UTC) - 2 posts, but he's trying to on the syndicate pages - Well, it took my Internet Providers long enough... - 6079Smith (talk) 13:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) - just some angry dude, looks harmless enough ChickenBar (talk) 18:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) & - Trade Spammers - Woosh - 6079Smith (talk) 03:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) - jailed ChickenBar (talk) 03:36, November 12, 2014 (UTC) - Kitchen Spambot - It's also active on other wikis. It it possible to impose a wiki-wide ban? - 6079Smith (talk) 06:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) - blocked by staff ChickenBar (talk) 19:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) 110.77.204.75 - Posted large blocks of text in different language aside from English - already undid the given vandilization - GreenMoriyama (talk) 06:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) - blocked for 2 weeks ChickenBar (talk) 20:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) - Creating an inappropriate page - Is that a real violation? It seems so... - Mac10smg (talk) 07:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - educated ChickenBar (talk) 08:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - Trade spam - :P - 6079Smith (talk) 07:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - comments deleted ChickenBar (talk) 08:40, November 16, 2014 (UTC) - Limbo/Mirage Vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 13:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) - Jelo caught it too ChickenBar (talk) 17:17, November 17, 2014 (UTC) - Spamming "Red or Dead" on the Syndicate Pages - 6079Smith (talk) 15:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) - spam isn't serious ChickenBar (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - Added Penta in the Puncture damage page (ha, no) - He has vandalized another page before - 6079Smith (talk) 16:58, November 22, 2014 (UTC) - quarantined ChickenBar (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - Squabbling with other anons - 6079Smith (talk) 13:29, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - debugged ChickenBar (talk) 16:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) User:Mustyy - incorrect setup for "clan" page? - GreenMoriyama (talk) 21:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - contacted user in question. will consider ban if user does not respond ChickenBar (talk) 21:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) - Can you snip his comment please? - Alternatively, block him right in the IP address - 6079Smith (talk) 06:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) - neutralized ChickenBar (talk) 07:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) - Well, he's rude - 6079Smith (talk) 06:16, November 26, 2014 (UTC) - muffined ChickenBar (talk) 10:49, November 26, 2014 (UTC) - Trade System Vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 09:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) chickened ChickenBar (talk) 10:49, November 26, 2014 (UTC) and - Spambots. They're also active on a few other wikis - 6079Smith (talk) 03:02, December 1, 2014 (UTC) - bombarded ChickenBar (talk) 08:58, December 1, 2014 (UTC) - Troll on the wiki - Book 'em - 6079Smith (talk) 16:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) - disarmed ChickenBar (talk) 17:55, December 4, 2014 (UTC) and - Another couple of jerks - 6079Smith (talk) 10:39, December 5, 2014 (UTC) - burnt ChickenBar (talk) 22:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) - Patient Zero Vandal from Brazil - 6079Smith (talk) 14:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) - caught by briz ChickenBar (talk) 19:58, December 8, 2014 (UTC) - Vor Vandal - I see you... - 6079Smith (talk) 04:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) beheaded ChickenBar (talk) 18:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) - Dual Ether Vandal - Take it away - 6079Smith (talk) 17:13, December 9, 2014 (UTC) - doged ChickenBar (talk) 18:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) - Nightmare Mode Vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 08:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) - Posting unrelated images in the Shocking Touch Gallery - 13:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) - 6079Smith (talk) 15:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't logged in... - warned ChickenBar (talk) 21:09, December 11, 2014 (UTC) - Posting strange comments on the syndicate pages - Probably not worth a ban, but he's worrying me. Could you delete them instead. - 6079Smith (talk) 15:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) - comments deleted ChickenBar (talk) 21:09, December 11, 2014 (UTC) - Immature poster - 6079Smith (talk) 09:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) - disposed ChickenBar (talk) 18:52, December 12, 2014 (UTC) 115.132.75.17 - Vandalism - changed 0 conclave ranking on Primed_Continuity to "NIGGA ASS" Fadeinlight (talk) 18:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) - tackled ChickenBar (talk) 18:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) - Vandalized Oberon's page - To be honest that picture of his is missing his shoulder "branches" - 6079Smith (talk) 07:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) - headbutted ChickenBar (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) - Vandalizng the Kubrow page - 6079Smith (talk) 17:28, December 15, 2014 (UTC) - sliced ChickenBar (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) - Vandalized the Primary comparisons page - 6079Smith (talk) 14:31, December 17, 2014 (UTC) blocked by darth ChickenBar (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) - Immature poster, tripple-posting, unnecessary insults in general - NeithanDiniem (talk) 18:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) diced ChickenBar (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) - Vandalized the Extractors page - 6079Smith (talk) 18:00, December 20, 2014 (UTC) melted ChickenBar (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) - Vandalized the True Steel page - I have a certain word to describe him, but I'd be no better if I said it - 6079Smith (talk) 17:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with. Voqualin (talk) 19:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) - Inappropriate edit on the Gas damage page - No, just no - 6079Smith (talk) 16:49, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Twilight053 got him. Voqualin (talk) 19:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) - Steam Wallet Bot - Eyes open, they might be going at it again - 6079Smith (talk) 19:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC). Dead bot! Voqualin (talk) 19:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) - Inserting false info about the Synoid Gammacor - 6079Smith (talk) 02:50, December 29, 2014 (UTC) - exploded ChickenBar (talk) 09:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - Vandalizing the Ducats Prices page - 6079Smith (talk) 12:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) - demolished ChickenBar (talk) 09:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) 74.132.238.12 - Vandalizing Primed Continuity and Heat Damage pages- Camelslayer (talk) 21:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) - Voq got him ChickenBar (talk) 09:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - making a garbage page - 6079Smith (talk) 09:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - stabbed ChickenBar (talk) 09:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - spamming "drop plz" in the archwing weapons comments - 6079Smith (talk) 10:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - shot ChickenBar (talk) 11:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - Dread fanboy vandalizing the other bow articles - 6079Smith (talk) 13:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - Joined in on the conversation on his message wall. Voqualin (talk) 15:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) - posting weird comments (most of the time), could you delete them? - 6079Smith (talk) 18:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) - me can't, we don't have a policy for defining weirdness. i've deleted some with plain gibberish though. ChickenBar (talk) 01:52, January 3, 2015 (UTC) - Okay. Then again you can delete comments for "Housekeeping" purposes... 6079Smith (talk) 10:48, January 3, 2015 (UTC) - Vandalized the Ceres page - Show this cowpoke how we deal with vandals - 6079Smith (talk) 10:42, January 3, 2015 (UTC) - poked ChickenBar (talk) 14:22, January 3, 2015 (UTC) - Pardon my language, but he's being a s***poster - 6079Smith (talk) 16:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) - Just saw this guy. Erased from existence. Voqualin (talk) 17:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , & - Illuminati bots infesting a certain thread. - for a secret society, you'd expect them to be more subtle in recruiting new members - 6079Smith (talk) 07:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) - Cleaned up thread. Blocked them all. Probably on an Illuminati hitlist now. Voqualin (talk) 11:21, January 5, 2015 (UTC) - second post in, and he's already flaming an old post of Sonya's - 6079Smith (talk) 14:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC) - Darth got him 6079Smith (talk) 03:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) - Posting links to his Synoid Gammacor build on the Category Page - should we update the rules in regards to this? - 6079Smith (talk) 06:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC) - Another Illuminati Spambot - I know this sounds extreme, but I'd rather impose a range-wide IP ban at the moment, seeing as the fair chunk of these spambots hail from Nigeria (i.e. 419 scam). - 6079Smith (talk) 06:51, January 8, 2015 (UTC) - I banned this specific bot. How do you feel about 6079Smith's suggestion ChickenBar? Voqualin (talk) 03:42, January 10, 2015 (UTC) - Vandalized Baro Ki'Teer's offerings page. - 6079Smith (talk) 02:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) - Vandalized the Orokin Catalyst page - 6079Smith (talk) 04:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) & - Ducats prices vandal - 6079Smith (talk) 13:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) - I know Baro's stock is a bit outdated at the moment, but man, watch your language - 6079Smith (talk) 17:07, January 9, 2015 (UTC)